<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all囡】天黑黑 by AMENGXIANGXIAO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516979">【all囡】天黑黑</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO'>AMENGXIANGXIAO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all囝</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMENGXIANGXIAO/pseuds/AMENGXIANGXIAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金主包养<br/>ooc 18🈲️ 慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金主包养</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all囡】天黑黑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深夜兴起，他偶尔会想见她。</p><p>反正她就住在隔壁小区，离得再近不过了。</p><p>有时他会喝的醉醺醺地敲她的门，开门的小囡睡眼惺忪，吊带睡衣松垮的掉落肩头，还没问清来意便被撕下衣服摁在墙上抱起来艹。她挣扎着说“轻...轻一点”，对面粗重的喘息混合着酒精味不听辩解倒是喂了她一身酒气。没有提前润滑过的小穴格外生涩，艹着有种性虐的快感，她大滴的眼泪掉下来，被抵在墙上双腿挣扎着，渐渐也有了感觉。</p><p>他本来只觉得喝醉了不好回家让妻子见到罢了，与其开个酒店不如来找她。可看到她一脸懵地站在门口就忍不住要她，反正她也不会说“不”。</p><p>有时开门进来她已经睡了，睡觉也不老实，乳白的小腿夹着被子睡衣勉强盖住臀部，大腿白辣辣的露出来，皎洁的月光下吧唧着小嘴，不知道在想什么，酥胸半露，一手就能覆住。边揉搓边强行进去，腿高高的架起来，连套也不带。插到一半她睡醒了，下面湿的一塌糊涂，甚至不知道背后拥着她的是谁便开始呻吟，喃喃地叫“爸爸”，他捂住她的嘴，抽插地更用力了些，在她耳边骂，小贱人你怎么会这么骚，是不是最喜欢爸爸艹你。明知道她就快到高潮，偏偏慢下节奏来，她努力地夹着自己运作起来，生生把自己艹到抖动着吹水，低声地啜泣。</p><p>他意犹未尽的射在她体内，深深地埋在她体内不让精液流出来。很快又硬了，不顾她的哀求，带她去了落地窗前，从后面又推了进去。</p><p>窗户自然是经过处理的，外面什么都看不见，可是熙攘的车流明亮的霓虹无一不在提醒着她，让她仿佛有种被人围观做爱的羞耻感。</p><p>他拍打着她的臀部，塞进去只兔子尾巴道具，边挑逗着兔子尾巴边狠狠地艹她，双重填充和摩擦让她很快又到了高潮，双腿抖动到难以站立。</p><p>她也不是什么时候都很乖，念书成绩不好或者学校里出了难以解决的事了也会发泄到他身上。猫咪温顺的时候甜美可人，挠起人来一点也不手软，虽然每每都以被狠狠教训一顿告终。</p><p>她被反身束手绑在床上的时候依旧不老实，臀部努力摆动着挣脱他，可惜扭动着只会让他更兴奋的进去，嘴里是她能想到的最恶毒的话语，“你老婆什么都有，你放过我吧。”</p><p>“囡囡你不懂。”</p><p>“不懂什么，妻不如妾，妾不如偷吗。”</p><p>“这不叫偷，你只是我包养的婊子罢了。”</p><p>“什么时候才肯放过我。” 答应跟他上床是她上次为了家里的变故找他帮忙的条件，没想到，竟持续了这么久，他明明说玩腻了就放过她的。</p><p>“等我玩腻了。” 于是继续上手玩她的乳头玩她的小穴玩到她瘫软在床上高潮到缺水，说叔叔艹艹我吧求求你了，好痒好想要；然后再射进去，说，怎么办好呢，越玩越好玩了，珍囡你太让人上瘾了。</p><p>所以她没资格说“不”，予求予给，被圈养在豪宅的金丝雀有什么资格抱怨呢，她父母被安置好了之后她就一直在这里生活。</p><p>她喜欢鱼，冷艳绚丽，厌恶猫狗。晚上睡不着的时候常常去客厅的沙发上搬了毯子看鱼，明亮的热带鱼在加热灯下游的散漫而自由；不，家养热带鱼何谈自由呢，再美丽也不过是被束缚在一区小天地中任人观赏的玩物。</p><p>她仿佛看到了自己，美丽也会凋零，唯时光永恒。</p><p>夜深了，不知哪里的歌谣轻吟浅唱：</p><p>“我現在 好想回家去<br/>天黑黑 欲落雨 天黑黑 黑黑”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>